TBC Series: We Started This Op'ra Sht!
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter he had no idea about? She, raised in New Orleans, meets a strange old wizard named Albus Dumbledore and decided to go to Hogwarts...Takes place during OotP Fred&Gerorge&OC


Welcome to one of my TBC (To Be Continued) Series! This one is a Harry Potter one but with a TWIST! In this FF, Voldemort has a DAUGHTER but not just any daughter, ah well, I've spoiled enough . May ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Harry Potter in any shape or form! All I own is my OC and her powers/tarot card.

.0.0.0

_**Prologue:**_

It was a dark cold night in December. Fenrir Greyback was biting his nails off. Why may you ask? Well, his younger sister was giving birth. His Werewolf Sister was giving birth to the world's darkest wizard's bastard. Yes, Fenrir's younger sister, who he had successfully hid from his "coworkers" was raped by the Dark Lord nine months ago. Now, she was giving birth to his child. Fenrir wanted to kill Voldemort for what he did to Fenrir's baby sister. Hell old Voldemort had (and still doesn't) know who the young girl was.

Fenrir was furious, not only at the Dark Lord, but at himself. He tried to protect his sister and failed. A scream ripped through the air, making Fenrir jump. _'Oh, why won't they let me see her? Damn Healers won't let me help!' _ he thought as another blood curling scream filled the area. A Healer called out, "ONE MORE PUSH!" Fenrir went to bite his nails again but noticed that in the pas 32 hours, they became bloody stubs. "Great" he mumbled to himself as another Healer ran past him into Jesse-belle's room. With his Werewolf hearing, Fenrir heard a baby cry, followed by the Healer from earlier yelling, "It's out! Congratulations! Its a baby girl!"

Fenrir went to the door and poked his head in to see the 5 Healers bustling around the room to deal with the newest addition to the world. Fenrir allowed a smile to grace his face as he say his baby sister, Jesse-belle laying on the bed, beyond exhausted. But he soon frowned, Jesse-belle wasn't making any movements. Fenrir was about to call out to the Healers about it when one of them yelled out "Thomas! The mother isn't breathing!" Fenrir felt his heart stop as the Healers began scrambling again...

.0.0.0

_**Several Weeks later...**_

Fenrir held his niece, who was wrapped in a wolf skin blanket. She was asleep, quietly snoring. The older Werewolf chuckled to himself, a sad expression covering his face. He was going to do something he knew he would regret for the rest of his life. Fenrir walked down another street in a lively city somewhere in the state of Louisiana in the United States of America. The Werewolf felt his heart tighten as he turned another corner, for the reason why he was here in the US was the fact that he was going to put his baby, motherless niece in the closest orphanage.

He wanted his niece to grow up far away from England, away from the man who both spawned and killed her mother. Fenrir growled deep in his throat as he thought of his "boss". Main reason why Fenrir joined with Voldemort was because he wanted to change the world for Werewolves. Ever since the one known as Dolores Umbridge went into the Ministry of Magic, all sorts of "Dark" Creatures had been prejudiced and damn near run out of the country.

That's why he, Fenrir Greyback, wanted to change things, to help out he and his brethren. His niece, who he named Cossette, snorted and shuffled in her blankets. Fenrir smiled at the babe, as they finally arrived at the New Orleans Home for God's Children. The older man grinned grimly at the name._ 'Irony at the worst times eh God?' _Fenrir walked up the steps and gently layed Cossette at the doorstep. Attached to her blanket was a note that held her name and date of birth. Not the location, which made Fenrir swallow. He knew this was the best option he could do for the girl. Suddenly a drop pf water hit Cossette's forehead.

Fenrir looked up and noticed that there was no storm clouds, so why was there a water drop? That's when he realized that he, Fenrir Greyback, was crying. The Werewolf brought a hand to his face to feel that tears were streaming out of his eyes at an alarming (to him at least) rate. Hell, he did cry when the Healers told him that his baby sister had passed on and when his parents were killed by insane Werewolf hunters. By why was he crying this much? He looked back down at the still sleeping baby. _'I'm crying because I love my niece and this is killing my heart and soul.' _He leaned over the baby and gave her forehead a wet kiss.

"Remember this forever Cossette, no matter what I will always love you and that your family is the most important thing in the world. Good luck and be safe." He stood and rang the bell. He heard movement inside the building and using his Werewolf speed, ran. He stopped at a corner and looked back. A nun opened the door and using his Werewolf hearing, Fenrir heard her say "Oh! Who left you here young one? Come inside out of the cold." She stooped and picked up Cossette. Fenrir closed his eyes and ran, tears falling from his face...

.0.0.0

_**15 years later...**_

Cossette Greyback tightened her hand around the strap of her bag. The Cajun girl looked at the stranger who was blocking her path, her way home. The stranger was wearing tick black robes and a strange silver mask that resembled a skull. Cossette swallowed and asked, "excuse me? May I get past?" The stranger snarled back, "Cossette Greyback?" She remained calm as she put her hands into her hoodie pocket. _'Okay, he defiantly ain't from here. Sounds like England. British maybe?' _she thought, gripping her pack of Tarot cards tightly. "I am sorry, who?" Cossette lied, causing the man to snarl again.

"Do not lie to me bitch!" He pulled a stick out of his sleeve but he wasn't fast enough, for Cossette whipped out her Tarot cards. With some quick hand signs and a card, she called out " Été découvert! Être de Nuit!" **[A/N: Come to Light! Being of Night! is what Cossette said.] **The card she was holding out was one that depicted a Demon with its wings bordering the picture. In a swirl of darkness, a large humanoid creature came flying towards the masked man.

It's black demonic wings wrapped around the stranger, who cursed and tried to raise the stick – a wand Cossette realized. "Keep him busy Nightmare!" she yelled as she ran down a side alley. The demon – Nightmare – growled and began to fight with the stranger. Cossette ran and bumped into someone. "Oh, sor-" The stranger she just bumped into was dressed in the same way was the previous one. "Ah shit!" she said as he reached for her. Cossette punched him in his side, smirking as she felt his ribs breaking.

The new stranger cried out before falling to the ground. The Cajun girl turned on her heel, running in another direction. _'Nightmare! There's more than one!Be careful!' _she cried out in her mind. The demon replied back, _**'I have looked into this one's mind. There are six in total. It seems some wizard from England wants you.'**_ Cossette felt her hackles rise and rolled onto her side. A flash of red blew past her, making her look from where it came from. Another one had appeared and was aiming at her. _'DAMN! Nightmare, finish the one you are fighting and come back! I'm going to try and loose them!' __**'Where Mistress? You took one out and I took out another, there must be a plan here.' **_Cossette noticed a club door opening next to her. She held up the blank card and yelled, "Être de Nuit! Revenez à l'Obscurité!" **[A/N: Translation: Being of Night! Return to Darkness]**

Once Nightmare was safely returned, Cossette dived toward to door and slid inside. She could hear the strangers yelling and coming after her. Cossette could hear a new song beginning in the main dance floor and quickly ran to it. She arrived as Shots by LMFAO began blaring though the speakers. Dancing her way though the crowd, Cossette took a breath. _'Good, I lost them.' _She turned to see 4 of them emerge from the crowd. "Fuck." she whispered as they surrounded her. Cossette felt the beat of the music and had an idea. "Come now boys, who wants to dance?" She felt their hesitation and began her attack.

She jumped kicked one in the face. Using her momentum, Cossette twisted her body and punched another in the face, feeling the mask and bone shatter under her fist. Landing gracefully, Cossette kicked at another one that ran towards her. She smirked as the man went flying into the crowd. The last one had some sense and tried to attack from behind, but failed as Cossette jumped forward, doing a handstand. The man couldn't stop, his momentum pushing him forward. But he could see Cossette smirking evilly. She pushed against the ground and felt relieve as she felt her feet connect with the last attacker's face, effectively knocking the man unconscious.

Cossette landed on her feet and ran for the nearest exist. Once outside, she didn't stop running until she made it to her small flat. Panting, Cossette tried to unlock the doors but her hands were shaking so badly that she dropped them several times. "Strange night, isn't it, Ms. Greyback." Cossette gasped and whirled around. Standing at the end of the hallway was an old man. And DAYUM, man he was OLD. Hell he could know the recipe for dirt he was that old. Cossette took in his slightly crooked nose and flamboyant robes.

"Uh, yeah. Um. Who are you?" The man chuckled. "Forgive me my dear, my name is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

.0.0.0

End of Chapter! Bet ya'll are pissed at me for giving ya'll so many Cliffhangers but hey, its just the first chapters for now XP

Read and Review!


End file.
